callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Monkey
Space Monkeys are rapists. an enemy exclusive to Ascension. They occur every 4-5 rounds after a perk has been bought. They steal the players' perks in the form of attacking the various perk machines and can also damage the player's health and kill the player. They replace Hellhounds and the Pentagon Thief. They wear space suits similar to the ones worn by regular zombies, and are likely zombified primates from the Soviet Space Program. The Space Monkeys will attack a perk machine until the player loses his/her perk. Perk Machines have 100 HP and monkeys inflict one damage on the machine if you are far from the machine, and eight if you are close up. If you are in a close up situation, then it is advised to throw a grenade onto the perk machine as this will distract the monkeys from the machine. Once the machine has been disabled, the player must re-buy the perk. If the players successfully kill all monkeys without having any machines attacked then they will drop a max ammo and a random perk bottle at the end of the round, giving the player a random perk. It should be noted that if the player has obtained a perk from the random perk bottle and have not opened the area in which the Perk-A-Cola is in, the Space Monkeys will not attack that perk machine. When the monkey round occurs, the player will hear a buzzer in the beginning of the round, and the map will turn in a yellow-orange tint. Also, the announcer will warn the player by saying "Warning. Re-entry detected. All security personnel on high alert." The monkeys arrive in lunar landers crashing onto the ground. It can be assumed that they are related in some way to Yuri Kravcheski, due to an excerpt from his rant in the second radio message, "My intellect is ill served blasting a bunch of monkeys into the atmosphere!". It can also assumed that they have been exposed to Element 115, due to their glowing red eyes and increased physical capabilities. Achievement/Trophy Chimp on the Barbie (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Space monkey with a Fire Pit. Trivia *When Space Monkeys die, they appear to release a red pulse. This pulse can damage perk machines. *The Space Monkeys use a modified model of the monkeys from Rebirth Island. *Monkey rounds will only occur after at least one player has purchased a perk. Because of this, they will not spawn until the power has been turned on. In Solo, if one has bought Quick Revive, they still will not arrive until the power is activated. *Unlike Hellhounds, they do as much damage as a normal Zombie. *The monkeys appear to be resistant to the effects of the Thundergun, as they simply perform a back-flip and continue to attack the player. A second well placed, consecutive shot should kill them. *Space Monkeys are not attracted to Awful Lawton bolts like normal zombies are, but if stuck with the bolt, they will stop moving until it explodes. *When a Gersch Device is used on a monkey, they willingly jump through it, but it will not kill them, only teleport them to a different area. *Monkeys can destroy claymores without damaging themselves. However, monkeys cannot destroy a claymore if it is not level with them, so a claymore placed on a set of stairs can kill monkeys. *Monkeys have two different attacks: close range which is strong, and long range which will cause the player to become dazed and weakened, though if the player is in the air when the monkey uses this attack, the player will be unaffected. *On the left side of their space suits, one can see the Treyarch symbol. *Space Monkeys have the ability to throw back fragmentation grenades, although a well timed grenade can kill them. *Monkeys come in different coloured suits. *A magazine found in "U.S.D.D." references the origin of the Space Monkeys. Gallery Vitruvian Monkey2.jpg|An image of the "Vitruvian Monkey" from GKNOVA6. UniversePrimate.jpg|A Space Monkey. Video Video:Black Ops ZOMBIES Ascension - Monkey Round GameplayGameplay of a Monkey Round Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Mode Category:Animals